Jasmine (Human)
' Jasmine' (Japanese: ミカン Mikan) is the Gym Leader of Olivine City's Gym, known officially as the Olivine Gym. She specializes in Steel-type Pokémon, and she gives the Mineral Badge to Trainers who defeat her in battle. She also appears in Sinnoh to give Trainers HM07 (Waterfall) and to compete in Sinnoh's Super Contests. Biography and History A sister of Police Jesus's friend, Firengar, which was born a year before Police Jesus was born. After her 10 to 12 years, she used to have a boringly white dress, during Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal. However, at age 15 she changed her dress for Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, now her dress has 2 colors, white and turquoise, they added an orange bow to notice differences with her old dress. After that age, he fell in love with Police Jesus and they became girlfriend and boyfriend. Pokémon Trivia *Jasmine's Japanese Leader title is 鉄壁ガードの女の子. *Jasmine is the only female Steel-type expert. *Jasmine appears alongside Whitney and Pryce in the audience of Contests in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald and Super Contests in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. *When rematched in HeartGold and SoulSilver, the levels of Jasmine's Pokémon are the highest of all of the Johto Gym Leaders, despite her typically being the sixth Gym Leader. Her Steelix reaches level 62, while the maximum of any other Johto Gym Leader is level 60. *Jasmine appears as an opponent in Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. She uses a Steelix to battle. *As seen in HeartGold and SoulSilver, Jasmine's Trainer ID number is 26491. **She shares her Trainer ID number with an NPC in the Generation II games named Kim who offers an Aerodactyl for a Chansey on Route 14. Gallery Jasmine peituda.png|And finally ... Jasmine with big breasts (more than delight)! Community-header-background|Image of it used for the header of the wiki, you always see it in all the articles and on the homepage. Wiki-background|Now we update the background that you always see in the articles and on the wiki's homepage, now it looks like a chess board for white and black, which makes it more fun, to the left, this Police Jesus his old girlfriend , Marley, which represents the past, since Police Jesus is supposed to have been 3 years in the Pokémon World, there is the name of the PAW Patrol under them and Police Jesus joined them after making his big mistake in the In the third series, Police Jesus fell in love with Marley when he went to her room in Malva's house, which seemed attractive to her eyes and also found her true female version (it was not Candice as you theorized), but it was sad that abandoned before she returned to earth, which made Jasmine fall in love with him when she was rescued. On the right, this Police Jesus is his current girlfriend, Jasmine, which represents the present, since the name of Team Villalba appears below them and Police Jesus with her had to recover a large part of their old members (except for Samus Aran who was fired) and hire new members for the Team Villalba, Jasmine fell in love with him when she saw him after being rescued from a closed cell that was opened (thanks to Porygon2, who modified the cell password to "123456" and Police Jesus introduced the modified password and it opened) under the Cedar City Church, which may represent something religious because it fell in love with him under a Church. Jasmine_Estilo_MM.png|Your MD sprite was used for the icon of the wiki, you always see it in the tabs of your browser. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Heroines Category:Pokémon